Payphone
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Natsu, Gray… Y una charla no tan casual por vía telefónica —GraLu Drabble.


**Resumen:** Natsu, Gray… Y una charla no casual por vía telefónica —GraLu Drabble.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Renuncia:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece…es de Mavis.

* * *

.

**Payphone**

_ Aline Kiryuu_

_._

**Rin~ Rin~**

— ¿Aló?

— ¡Striiiiiiiiiiippeeeer!

**-Clic-**

**Rin~ Rin~**

— ¿Qué mierda quieres Natsu?

— Eso no es agradable ¿Qué si hubiera pasado si hubiese sido tu jefe llamándote para un baile privad-

— ¡No soy stripper!

— ¿Entonces por qué te sacas la ropa en público…? ¡Ha! ¡Es un fetiche! Eso es muy sucio… Sucio y pervertido

— Natsu, tú y yo sabemos que no me llamarías sino fuera por una buena razón, así que... ¿Qué-quieres?

— Heee~ ya estás de mal humor pero no te culpo, tener un nombre tan feo como "Gray" te jode la existencia, todo gris y apagado

— Nat-_suuu_…

— Ya, ya… ¿Cuándo me pagaras la entrada? No acepto cheques ni tarjetas de crédito…Bueno tarjetas si, así poder ver tu horrible cara al final del mes toda desecha por la cuenta del restaurante.

— ¿Qué entrada?

— La que utilizaras para ir a ver a Luce.

— Ya tengo una- ¡Alto! ¡Yo no voy a ir a verla!

— Si claaaro~ heladito… Bien, como tú ya tienes una se la cobrare al maestro, apuesto a que desea una.

—… ¿Qué pretendes idiota?

— ¿Yo? Nada~, solo ayudarte a aceptar la verdad inminente.

— Planeas algo y no es idea tuya porque usas la palabra "inminente" y ni siquiera sabes que significa.

—…Púdrete.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata, cabeza de flama?

— Lucy esta triste porque no vas a ver sus shows. Eso es lo que piensa aunque le digo que tú hielito la has visto siempre desde el ultimo asiento, cada noche, como un maldito enfermo pero ya sé que eres un pervertido así que no me sorprende; la cosa es que pones triste a Lucy y eso no se hace.

—…Yo no voy a ver como canta, además para eso te tiene a ti.

— ¿Ice-freak estas…_ celoso_?

—…No lo estoy.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Estas celoso! ¡No lo puedo creer!

— ¡No lo estoy!

— ¡Celoso~! ¡Celoso~~!

— ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!

— Yap, yap… ¡pfffffff! Celosooo

—…Voy a cortar…

— ¡Noo~! ¡Espera! Yo no tengo esos sentimientos hacia Lucy, bueno, los tenia, quizás, en una época, la cosa es que-

— Enserio, Natsu, no tienes que explicar eso, no interferiré

— ¡Estúpido! No me gusta Lucy de esa manera, ¡No _nos_ gustamos de esa manera! ¡No ahora! Deja de ser tan deprimente, enserio hielito gris y amargado, tus ojos estrechos te dificultan mirar lo que es obvio

— ¿Me vas a enseñar _tú_ lo que es _obvio_?

— ¡Stk! Al menos me doy cuenta que Lucy te quiere, ¡Mucho! ¡Y tú y tus estúpidos momentos emo la deprimen!

— ¿A qué viene todo esto, Natsu?

— Estas seriamente deprimido ¿Verdad? Mira que llamarme por mi nombre —se escucha un gruñido al otro lado de la línea—, ¡Al punto! Le he dicho a Lucy que vas a verla pero no me cree, ahora serás hombre como Elfman dice siempre, te enfrentaras a ella con toda la mierda cursi que le gusta a las niñas y escupes cómo te sientes…Espera, no le escupas, eso es asqueroso y más si es tu saliva…¡Asco!

— ¿Si admito mis sentimientos por ella me vas a dejar tranquilo…Estúpido cerebro de lava?

— Sep...Y no soy estúpido, ¡Estúpido!

— Esta bien, yo…—murmullo, murmullo—

— ¿Qué? ¡No escuche!

— Me gusta ella.

— ¡Más fuerte!

— ¡Me gusta Lucy, maldición!

— ¡¿Y vas a verla todas las noches?!

— ¡Si! ¡¿Ya estas contento?!

— ¡Sep! ¡Mucho! —se oyen risas ahogadas—… ¿Escuchaste Luce? Yo no mentía

— _Eso puedo apreciar, muchas gracias Natsu_

— Na-Natsu…Por favor dime que eres un buen imitador de voces…

— Nooop, aprendí a usar el botón "conferencia" aunque es un poco difícil cuando un bastardo de ojos achinados como tú me corta a cada llamada. Bien, los dejos solos, por cierto ice-freak, aun me debes el dinero de la entrada.

**-clic-**

— ¡MALDITO%#$ ENFERMO(/(&() FENÓMENO&/&%/ROSA "#$%&/&(/()&(/)!

— _¿Gray?_

— ¿…Si?

— _Tú también me gustas_

—…—silencio— Nos vemos esta noche, lleva algo bonito

— _¿Eso es una cita?_ –Risas-

— Tómalo como quieras, es tradición llevar a cenar al artista

— _Muchas gracias, ¡Nos vemos luego Gray!_

— Nos vemos más tarde, Lucy…

**-clic-**

**-clic-**

.

.

.

— Natsu es un maldito genio —es escucha la voz de Cana Alberona.

— Estoy gratamente sorprendida por su astucia —comenta Erza Scarlet

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Lu-chan tiene una cita! —felicita Levy Mcgarden.

— Ellos se guuuuuustan—bromea Wendy Marvell con risas infantiles

— ¿Mira?…. ¿Mirajane estas allí? —Erza pregunta después de no escuchar nada de la albina mayor.

— Bien, mejor vamos a casa de Lucy —habla Cana con claro entusiasmo en la voz—. Quiero ver como se vestirá esta noche, hay que dejar baboso a Gray

— ¡Todas a casa de Lu-chan!

**-clic-**

**-clic-**

**-clic-**

**-clic-**

.

.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡OH MY GOD! ¡GRALUUUUUU! E-Ellos se… ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Bebes!

**-clic-**

.

* * *

.

**N/a_:_**_….esto no tiene ningún sentido, nació de la nada… aun así…_

_._

**¡Comentarios!**


End file.
